Bromas
by Nami Swaan
Summary: Una serie de One-Shoots: Diferentes bromas que se gasta la tripulación unos a otros. Puede aparecer alguna que otra pareja, pero todo relacionado con el título: Bromas
1. Tinte de pelo

**Tinte de pelo**

—Luffy, ¿estás seguro de esto? ¿Y si no funciona? Zoro nos matará… —comentaba temeroso un chico a su amigo.

—Shi shi shi shi, no seas ridículo, lo que es que se partirá cuando vea lo que tiene preparado. ¡Ya verás!

—Por favor, Luffy.

—Nop. Además ya está hecho, y lo hecho, hecho está —dijo el otro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja despreocupado.

—Está bien. Mejor vámonos de aquí antes de que alguien nos pille.

* * *

><p><strong>~Pov Zoro/~**

¡Ah, qué cansancio! Esa maldita bruja lleva todo el día dándonos ordenes: Que si Zoro no te duermas, que si ayuda a los demás, que si amarra las cuerdas, etc, etc, etc.

Total, que no he parado en todo el día, ni mucho menos parar a dormir ni una sola vez, que angustia. Por eso, ahora mismo me encuentro en la cubierta, sentado apoyándome en la barandilla; como siempre, durmiendo, descansando, relajándome, como os lo queráis tomar, total, cada cual dice lo que cree, y no es algo que me importe mucho. Pero bueno, por donde iba, estaba descansando tranquilamente, o al menos eso intentaba; ya que los tres empanados de siempre ya estaban haciendo de las suyas, otra vez.

—Usopp, Luffy, Chopper ¿queréis callaros de una vez? ¡Estoy intentando dormir!

—Joo… pero es que Zoro, no tenemos donde jugar… —dijo Luffy poniendo pucheros.

—Sí. Sanji no nos deja porque está preparando la merienda para Nami; y Nami dice que está muy ocupada haciendo uno de sus mapas en su camarote —continuó Usopp.

—Y ya no sabemos donde y a qué jugar… así que Zoro… por favor, déjanos jugar aquí —me pidió Chopper poniendo también pucheros. ¡Ya está! Ya se repite la misma historia de siempre. Como siempre, termino cayendo en la trampa y les dejo hacer lo que quieran y, esta vez, no iba a ser menos, supongo que toda persona tiene un lado amable y paciente en su interior.

—Está bien, pero estaos calladitos ¿entendido?

— ¡Sí! —afirmaron los tres, veremos hasta cuanto aguantan. Pero bueno, mejor aprovechar ahora que están callados, solamente acompañado por el silencio y las voces de fondo de Luffy, Usopp y Chopper, resulta sorprendente el cuando te acostumbras y llegas a tomártelo como una necesidad para poder descansar bien.

— ¡Bien! ¿Y a qué jugamos?

—Podemos jugar al Pollito Inglés.

— ¡Pues yo prefiero jugar al Balón Prisionero Pirata! ¡Venga, será divertido! Usopp y tú, Chopper, contra mí ¿vale?

— ¿Estás seguro de que podremos jugar a eso aquí?

—Por supuesto que sí, Chopper; ya verás como conmigo, el Gran capitán Usopp ganarás.

—Shi shi shi ¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces, que de comienzo el juego!

Minutos después de eso, se oyó como algo caía al agua; genial, a saber que habrá pasado ahora.

—Zoro, Zoro, Zoro —decía Luffy intentando despertarme, zarandeándome de un lado a otro.

—¡Joder, Luffy! ¡¿Qué pasa ya?

—Es que estábamos jugando al balón prisionero pirata y se nos ha colado la pelota en el mar y queríamos que tú fueras a buscarla.

—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué yo? Usopp tampoco ha comido ninguna Akuma no mi. A parte, ¿qué hacíais jugando al Balón prisionero? ¿De dónde demonios habéis sacado una pelota? Y otra pregunta más, ¿te crees que soy tan idiota como para tirarme al mar en busca de una cosa que ni tú sabes donde está, pudiendo llevarme la corriente, ahogarme, o algo parecido? —pregunté histérico mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la barandilla en la que se encontraban Usopp y Chopper mirando el océano.

—¿Eh? Pues… es que Usopp dice que le ha entrado no se qué miedo. Respondiendo a lo de la pelota; mejor que no lo sepas y… ¿qué más me habías preguntado? —me preguntó Luffy pensativo. Dios, éstos no cambiarán nunca.

Se acabó no puedo más, mejor será que me vaya a ducharme para relajarme un poco y descansar mejor, después de todo lo que ha pasado, lo mejor es un baño, no sé como no se me había ocurrido antes.

—Zoro, ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Luffy mirándome extrañado al ver que me iba al aseo.

—Pues al aseo ¿A dónde va a ser sino?

—Pero si el aseo está por el otro lado —dijo Usopp de golpe, haciendo que me parara en seco, avergonzado de mi propio sentido de la orientación.

—Y-ya lo sabía, solo iba a comprobar una cosa —respondí nervioso haciendo como si mirara a "algo", para después dirigirme rápidamente al aseo. Pero algo no me dio muy buena espina cuando escuché las risas de Usopp y Luffy de fondo. ¿Qué estarían tramando? ¿O es que acaso se estaban burlando de mí, y mi sentido de la orientación? En cualquier caso da igual, ya lo descubriré yo más tarde.

* * *

><p>Que caliente que está el agua; se está tan tranquilo y relajado que a veces no dudaría en quedarme aquí horas y horas; pero como no puede ser, hay que aguantarse, qué se la va a hacer.<p>

En fin, ahora mismo estoy enjabonándome la cabeza con el shampoo. Pero hay algo extraño en el shampoo, lo encuentro mucho más espeso que otras veces. ¿Será la fecha de caducidad? ¡¿Pero qué tonterías dices, Zoro? ¡Si los shampoo y los geles no tienen fecha de caducidad! Seguramente el cansancio me esté haciendo alucinar o algo parecido, pero no importa.

* * *

><p>Actualmente me encuentro ya vestido terminando de secarme un poco el pelo con la toalla frente al espejo, cuando retiro la toalla, y veo una de las cosas que peor me podría haber pasado nunca.<p>

Ahora ya entiendo de qué se reían Usopp y Luffy antes, ya verán esos dos ¡¿A quién se le ocurre cambiar el shampoo por tinte para pelo? ¡Y estoy hablando de tinte rosa! ¿Qué dirán los demás al verme?

Ya me imagino la escena: Usopp y Luffy partiéndose de la risa, Ero-cook burlando y riéndose de mí todo el tiempo, Nami aguantándose la risa o simplemente no me hará ni caso y de Chopper ya no estoy muy seguro, tengo varias reacciones suyas en la mente.

El caso es cómo escondo yo ahora mi pelo, aquí no hay ninguna gorra ni sombrero, y si utilizo una toalla Usopp y Luffy buscarán la manera de quitármela. Lo mejor será hacerles frente o supongo que eso sería lo que haría un valiente; ahora que lo pienso, también podría evitarlos o hacer caso omiso de ellos. Sí, eso haré.

**~/Fin PoV Zoro/~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrador alternativo/~**

Una pequeña puerta que llevaba a la cubierta del Going Merry se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a cierto muchacho de pelo rosa al que, para su desgracia, le fueron a parar todas las miradas de todas las personas que habían en el barco, 5 en total. No podía sentirse más avergonzado y humillado ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Con una tripulación como esa poco puede hacer, así que se dirigió directamente hacia dos chicos, ambos morochos, que se reían como si les fuera la vida en ello; haciendo caso omiso a las voces que se oían de fondo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Marimo? ¿Quieres que te cambiemos el nombre por Algodón de azúcar, Melocotón o Frambuesa?

—Cállate, Sanji-kun. Ya tiene bastante con ese tinte de pelo horrible… Hm… Tal vez pueda subirle la deuda por haberse tintado el pelo, y más si es de rosa, no le pega para nada; mejor seguir siendo una lechuga, la verdad…

—¡Cómo tú digas, Nami-swaaaan!

—Zoro, ¿cómo te has hecho eso? ¿Te has dado algún golpe? ¡Necesitamos un médico, un médico rápido! ¿Dónde están los médicos cuando los necesitas?... Ahí va, pero si soy yo… ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Oh, Nami-swaan ¡Si tú y yo nos tintáramos el pelo de rosa seríamos la hermosa y feliz pareja de rosas! ¿No crees?

—Olvídate de mí.

Volviendo con el chico de pelo rosa, que ya se encontraba frente a los otros dos chicos, les dirigió una mirada asesina, para después preguntarles algo que era más que evidente.

—Habéis sido vosotros los responsables de todo esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó rodeado de un aura negra y maligna que no daba muy buen rollo que digamos, todo lo contrario. Inmediatamente de oír su tono de voz los dos se callaron de golpe retrocediendo paso a paso atemorizados, o bueno, al menos uno de ellos. El otro se dedicó simplemente a mirarle con una sonrisa despreocupada de oreja a oreja en su rostro sin moverse del sitio.

—Shi shi shi, pues claro que hemos sido nosotros. Y que sepas que no es casualidad que fueras tú el que se echó el tinte, Usopp y yo lo teníamos todo planeado para que te pasara justamente a ti.

—¡Pero no se lo digas! —gritaba el otro aun más atemorizado.

—Ajá, ya veo. ¿Y por qué justo a mí, si puede saberse?

—Que pregunta más tonta. Pues porque tú eres el más inocente de todos, quiero decir, que eres el cebo perfecto al que gastar bromas —contestó otra vez, aun con su sonrisa despreocupada, riéndose.

—Muy bien, Luffy; gracias por ser tan sincero. ¿Algo qué decir, Usopp? —dijo el otro con una mirada aun más maligna que antes.

—S-sí. Dile a Kaya de mi parte cuando volváis del Grand Line que Usopp murió como un bravo guerrero que luchó valientemente, sacrificándose por sus amigos, que siempre la querré y la protegeré aun desde el cielo.

—¿De verdad te pasará eso, Usopp? —preguntó Chopper preocupado y a la vez emocionado con unas pequeñas estrellitas en sus ojos.

—P-p-por supuesto. Ahora lo verás. Porque se acerca mi fin.

—Dramático que es —se oyó de fondo la voz femenina de Nami.

—Es solo un fanfarrón que se aburre y no tiene nada que hacer—dijo otra voz, también de fondo, solo que ésta era masculina.

—Joo, ¡Nami, Sanji, no os paséis conmigo! —Gritó Usopp saliendo de su escondite, para después dirigir una mirada rápida a Zoro— Ay, mamá…

—No os dolerá nada, ya veréis…

* * *

><p>Momentos más tarde, Zoro se encontraba guardando sus espadas en su hamaraki mientras se dirigía al aseo a por un remedio para esconder ese pelo; Nami y Sanji estaban recogiendo unas pocas mandarinas para Sanji poder hacerle una pequeña pero exquisita merienda a ésta, ambos haciendo caso omiso de la situación que se presentaba en la cubierta. Y ya por último, Chopper estaba curando las heridas de Usopp y Luffy muy alterado y preocupado.<p>

—¡Joder, Zoro no hacia falta que te pasases tanto con ellos! —decía el renito a Zoro muy alterado.

—No me eches ahora la culpa a mí, ellos se lo buscaron.

—Que pandilla de locos —comentó Nami en voz baja de manera que solo Sanji pudiera oírla.

—¡Y que lo digas, Nami-swaan! ¡Tan locos como ahora mismo se encuentra mi corazón al estar tan cerca de ti!

—Ya, ya, lo que tu digas, pesado. Solo reza para que salgan vivos y no vuelvan a gastar más bromas. Si es así, vamos a tener que pensar en alguna broma que hacerles nosotros a ellos, tenlo en cuenta.

—¡Sí, Nami-swan! ¡A tus órdenes!

* * *

><p>Nueva historia. Lo que se le puede ocurrir a uno intentando dormir xD<p>

Bueno, antes de nada, aclaro diferentes cosas:

1. Serán diferentes One-Shoots solo que estarán relacionados unos con otros, a no ser que yo lo diga, claro está. Es una cosa un poco rara, pero más o menos nos iremos acostumbrando (los que lo lean y yo, que se me hace un poco raro, pero se me ocurrió antes de subirlo y bueno... ya tengo en mente el siguiente capi.

2. Si alguien quiere pedir algo de algun tema en especial o alguna pareja especifica que me lo diga dejando un review o mandandome o MP.

3. No hay parejas específicas, puedo hacer un One-Shoot de una pareja (Ejemplo: LuNa) y al siguiente no. ¿Qué quiero decir? Que al ser bromas que se gastan entre la tripulación (o a alguien de fuera) NO puedo (bueno, no es que me agrade mucho la idea, mejor dicho) convertir el fic en una serie de bromas para una pareja específica.

Y... nada más que yo recuerde... :/

Nos leemos~~


	2. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Hola de nuevo! E aqui la pesada de Moni con un nuevo capitulo! :D Este capitulo va dedicado a _**LNOops**_! Espero que le guste! Al igual que a los demás! Que disfruten de la historia!

**¿Quieres salir conmigo?**

Era una tarde tranquila y apacible; no corría aire, el sol brillaba en el cielo y animales jugaban entre ellos. Resumiendo, era una tarde perfecta para cualquier persona, excepto para él y, si no lo era ya, lo sería en tan solo unos momentos.

Nos encontramos en un pequeño parque, cerca del instituto en el que estudia nuestro protagonista.

Hoy, cuando ella pase por aquel atajo que la llevaba a su casa, se lo pediría.

No se podía decir que estuviera muy nervioso pues, en el peor de los casos aunque ella se negara, todavía tenía una segunda opción.

Pasaron minutos hasta que, al fin, la joven pasó por en frente suyo. Iba sola, mejor para él, así no tendría que poner alguna escusa para poder hablar con ella a solas.

—¡Oi, Nami-swan! —la llamó, obligándola a girarse, pero consiguiendo tener toda su atención en él.

—¿Si? ¿Qué pasa, Sanji-kun?

—Bueno yo… quería preguntarte si querías salir conmigo… —Preguntó decidido mostrando una seguridad y confianza que nunca antes había presenciado la mujer.

Nami solo tartamudeaba nerviosa pensando en que decir, hasta que, una voz grave y masculina se oyó de fondo.

—No quiere salir contigo, Ero-cook —dijo abrazando a la joven por un lado, sonrojando a ésta.

—¿Y tú qué sabes, Marimo? —Preguntó con una mirada asesina— ¿Es que estás saliendo tú con ella?

—No. Pero sé perfectamente que no quiere salir contigo ¿Verdad, Nami?

—Eh… bueno… yo… Estoy con Zoro.

En ese mismo momento, una roca imaginaria de una tonelada cayó encima de Sanji. Mientras que Zoro lo único que hacía era sonreír satisfecho por su victoria.

—Y… ¿y por qué no?

—Bueno… —comenzó ya más tranquila, decidida a soltarlo todo de golpe—. Eres guapo, amable, protector, inteligente y caballeroso; pero… ese es el problema, es imposible controlarte cada vez que ves a una mujer hermosa. Está bien que seas caballeroso con las mujeres, pero llega tal punto en el que te pasas y no sabes cuando parar; eres muy empalagoso, quiero decir, que estás todo el rato encima mío, antes no me molestaba, pero, yo también quiero y necesito un poco de intimidad; y… lo peor de todo, es el coqueteo. Odio que estés coqueteando con cualquier mujer que encuentres y luego a la otra no hagas ni caso, no muestra la confianza que yo necesito para tener una relación.

Y, otra vez, otra roca imaginaria —solo que esta vez de tres toneladas—, volvió a caer en cima de Sanji.

—Bien dicho, Nami. Así se habla, le has dado en lo más bajo —la felicitó Zoro contento.

—L-lo siento, Sanji-kun.

—Ven, Nami, vámonos.

—Está bien. Hasta luego, Sanji-kun. Lo siento de nuevo, pero es la verdad.

Con esto último, los dos jóvenes desaparecieron, ambos abrazados y contentos, dejando a un Sanji más que deprimido; todo eso último le había dado en lo más bajo. Pero, tampoco ha de deprimirse, solo porque, ahora, una de las mujeres más guapas del instituto y una de sus mejores amigas por la que estaba más que coladito, le había dicho de todo menos bonico, y se había largado con su peor enemigo, el Marimo.

Cada vez que pensaba en eso se deprimía más y más. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, todavía le quedaba una segunda opción, por lo que, decidió esperar un poco más hasta que llegara esa otra chica.

Pasó una media hora hasta que la mujer llegara, por suerte, ésta también iba sola, como iba al grupo de bilingüe, ella siempre salía más tarde que todos sus compañeros. Era muy inteligente, y sabía que esta vez se iría con todo el lote, o al menos eso pensaba.

—¡Oh, Robin-cwan! Que bueno encontrarte. La verdad, quería pedirte algo muy importante para mí.

—Sanji-san, no pienso salir contigo —contestó inmediatamente sabiendo lo que su compañero iba a preguntarle.

—¿Q-qué?

—Que no pienso salir contigo. No me preguntes por qué —repitió—. Es irritable que estés todo el rato coqueteando con la primera mujer hermosa que ves. Me caes muy bien pero, tú no eres mi tipo, yo necesito a alguien más…

—¿Cómo yo?

Volvió a oírse la misma voz de antes y, como por arte de magia y habiendo escuchado toda la conversación, los dos muchachos de antes aparecieron acercándose a Robin y Sanji, quien éste último ahora mismo no encontraba palabras que articular.

—Sí, algo así. Supongo que tú eres una aproximación a lo que yo busco, aunque creo que me puedo conformar contigo.

—Jejeje, ya has oído, Ero-cook —se burló—. Las mujeres me prefieren a mí antes que a ti ¿Quién es el que tiene ahora envidia?

Al no recibir respuesta de Sanji, éste soltó una gran carcajada.

—¿Nos vamos, chicas?

—Por supuesto —respondieron.

—Nos vemos, Sanji-san.

—Hasta luego, Sanji-kun.

Y ahí lo dejaron. De repente, el cielo empezó a nublarse, señal de que una tormenta se avecinaba.

Se sentía tan deprimido y a la vez avergonzado, lo que más le molestaba era que lo hubieran dejado por Zoro, aquel "Marimo de mierda". Tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, pero no podía, ¿con qué cara iría? No podía sentirse peor. Quizá debía replantearse eso de estar coqueteando con las mujeres todo el rato… ¡No! No aguantaría, así que, tendrá que seguir intentándolo o rezar para que mañana Zoro no vaya contando a todo el mundo lo que acaba de suceder ¿Quién sabe de qué es capaz?

—Ay, señor… llévame pronto… —dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo— ¡Pero si puede ser que haya mujeres hermosas!

De repente, se puso a llover, consiguiendo apagar su cigarro involuntariamente; cosa que lo deprimió todavía más.

—Me quedaré solo y marginado para toda la vida. Ay de mí…

Comentó para sí arrodillado, deprimido. Ese, o no era su día, o Zoro, Nami y Robin lo habían planeado todo para gastarle una broma, y para nada graciosa. Sea como sea, esperamos que no vuelva a pasar nunca más, o al menos por ahora.

Ahora que lo piensa, ese día, se había llevado el lote, pero el lote de la mala suerte, el de la mierda, lo peor. Qué cosas que tiene la vida, ¿no?

**+The end+**

Y ahora toca la publicidad (?) Bueno, si se le puede llamar así. Esto es, para los fans del LuNa (y un del ZoRo) tengo en mente una nueva historia. Como algunos habrán podido leer en mi perfil, se llama _¿Vampiros?_

Lo publicaré un par de días o semanas después de la continuación de _Miradas_.

Luego tengo otro proyecto LuNa también en mente, solo que tardaré un poco más en subirlo (o a lo mejor no), solo que todavía no se me ha ocurrido ningún nombre x) Tengo el resumen también en mi perfil.

Recuerdo, si la gente quiere pedir algo, que me lo diga, y ya haré yo sitio (por decirlo así)!

Antes de nada, decir, que si son de la pareja LuNa, que hasta el capitulo 3 o 4 no me digáis nada, pues de momento tengo todavía una acumulación de LuNas, aunque no sé si dedicar una para la gente que no ha especificado sobre el tema que quiere que trate el LuNa :S Estoy pensándolo. Los demás que quieran algo que no sea LuNa (tampoco tiene que ser de pareja sí o sí, puede ser de... yo que sé... que meten la cabeza de Usopp en una lavadora [?] Cosas así x))

Nada más que decir. Nos leemos~~


	3. Especial San Valentín

****¡Bueno! ¡E aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo! Un poco pronto para lo que yo estoy acostumbrada xD

Antes de nada, avisos:

-Este capítulo no cuenta como un verdadero capítulo, pues como su nombre indica es un "Especial", después de esto seguiré poniendo los capítulos en el orden que dije a algunos que comentaron por MP. Es decir, el capítulo es ¡Palomita Suelta! (?)

-Se basa en la vida real, con instituto normal y alumnos normales.

-Llega un momento de la historia, en el que sale una carta en cursiva, donde pone: "Zoro: ¿?; Luffy: ¿?", etc. Obviamente las interrogaciones no salen en la historia, pero, por donde iba, eso es como si la carta la estuvieran leyendo por partes, aun estando en lugares diferente, ya verán cuando lleguen a esa parte a qué me refiero.

-Al final de la historia salen unos link vinculados con unas imágenes que se nombran a mitad del texto, para que puedan hacerse más o menos una idea de las fotos, aunque no encontrara lo que yo quería.

Nada más por ahora, solo disfruten de la lectura, y si tienen alguna duda y/o ideas o consejos déjenme un review o mándenme un MP.

Y... sobre las peticiones, digo lo mismo que en el capítulo anterior. Ahora sí, ya pueden comenzar a leer, y disculpen este gran rollo que acabo de soltar:

**Especial San Valentín: Bombones**

—¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto? Me dan un poco de pena…

—Venga, ¿qué más les dará una caja de bombones más que una menos? Además seguro que les encantará, ya verás.

—Si tú lo dices, Nami…

_***~08:15 a.m y PoV Nami~***_

Ah, San Valentín… un día deseado por tantas chicas. Ellas cocinan bombones, chocolate y de más cosas; y luego se lo regalan al chico que les gusta. Es un día muy especial para los enamorados.

Sinceramente, a mí no me van esos rollos, no es porque no tenga sentimientos, es simplemente que eso lo veo como una burrada y una estupidez. Eso lo veo más para las chicas pijas-putis-superficiales del instituto. Yo reconozco que a veces puedo ser un poco superficial y creída, pero no llego a tanto como las otras.

Aunque, no sé quién soy yo para decir eso, pues hasta yo con el San Valentín me divierto. No regalo bombones ni nada eso, simplemente me divierto gastando bromas a mis amigos. ¿Que a qué me refiero? Muy pronto lo veréis.

¿Mi nombre? Es verdad, aun no me he presentado. Soy Nami, tengo trece años y voy al IES Grand Line. Pero mejor dejemos de hablar de mí, y centrémonos en lo que está pasando a mí alrededor.

Son las ocho y cuarto de la mañana, faltan diez minutos para que empiecen las clases. El profesor ya había llegado hace rato a la clase y nos había abierto la puerta, así que pudimos entrar antes de que sonara el timbre.

Cuando yo llegué no había casi nadie. Normal, más de uno se habrá quedado durmiendo y luego le mandarán a detención a por un parte de retraso; como siempre. Siempre hay cuatro o cinco idiotas que se quedan durmiendo y luego tienen que irse a detención. Es la rutina diaria.

Pero bueno, por donde iba, en clase solamente estábamos Monkey D. Luffy, Hamock y su trío de secuaces, Usopp, Tony Tony Chopper, Franky, Brook, el profesor Trafalgar Law y yo.

Seguramente os preguntaréis: ¿Quién es Hamock y su trío de secuaces? Muy sencillo, Hamock, es Boa Hancock, la líder de las pijas-putis-superficiales, y su trío de secuaces son Sweet Pea, Boa Sandersonia y Boa Marigold, las dos últimas son hermanas de Hamock, son otras pijas-putis-superficiales como su líder, me dan asco.

Y, como siempre, ahí estaban, alrededor de mis amigos, más concretamente alrededor de Luffy. No es muy difícil adivinar que es lo que están haciendo las cuatro ahí. Pero, así mejor, será una oportunidad para sacarles burla. Tengo una caja para cada uno de ellos: Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook y otro para Absalom.

Lo tengo todo bien claro, pero todavía no os contaré mi plan. Será mejor que lo veáis vosotros con vuestros propios ojos.

Ahora mismo me dirijo hacia la mesa de mis amigos, donde se encuentra mi respectivo asiento, y deposito sobre la mesa de casa uno de los presentes —menos de la pijas-putis-superficiales y el profesor— una pequeña caja envuelta en un papel de regalo con un lacito. Dejándolos a todos en shock con la boca abierta.

—Feliz San Valentín, chicos.

Simulo un pequeño sonrojo para que vean que es verdad, que la "bruja" de mala leche que piensa que el San Valentín es una cursilada no está de bromas.

—N-Nami… ¿Esto es una broma? —se atrevió a preguntar Luffy.

—No. ¿Hay algún problema? —Pregunté con mala cara—. Como no me decidía a cual de vosotros cinco dárselo, decidí haceros uno a cada uno. Pero, por favor, no lo abráis hasta una vez terminadas las clases, concretamente a las tres menos veinte si puede ser.

—¡Está bien! ¡Como tú digas!

Dicho esto, me senté en mi sitio, pero no sin antes hacerle burla a las pijas-putis-superficiales. Después de eso, saqué mis libros y me dediqué a hablar con Vivi y Robin, mis dos mejores amigas, quienes se sentaban ambas a mis dos lados y acababan de llegar juntas. Al principio nos dedicamos a escuchar las voces de fondo que se oían en silencio:

—¡Oh! ¿Será esto una declaración? ¡Tal vez es señal de que quiere enseñarme sus bragas! Yohohoho~

—¿Y cuánto falta para las tres menos veinte? ¡Tengo ganas de comerme lo que hay dentro, Shishishi!

—Pero mira que es tonta~ Si se cree que por darme un regalo por San Valentín me halaga o me va a hacer feliz está muy equivocada~

—Eso me halaga, baby~

—Jajaja… ¿Qué os esperabais del Bravo Guerrero y Capitán Usopp?

—¡¿Pero quién se cree que es esa sosa como para darle un regalo de San Valentín a mi Luffy-san? ¡Esto es imperdonable!

Ante tales reacciones y comentarios, las tres soltamos una pequeña y suave risita, que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en una gran carcajada por parte de Vivi y mía, y una mirada interrogativa de Robin, quien al ver que no parábamos de reírnos no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y preguntar qué nos pasaba, parándonos de reír para contestarle.

—¿Es que no se lo has dicho, Nami?

—¿El qué? —preguntó Robin medio-perdida intentando no perderse en la conversación.

—Oh, sí, es verdad. Lo siento, Robin —me disculpé—. Ayer por la tarde llamé a tu casa y me dijeron que habías salido con Zoro y que no volverías hasta bien tarde, por lo que decidí contártelo hoy, ya que no quería interrumpir vuestra ci-ta.

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Saliste con Zoro ayer?

—Eh… bueno… sí —respondió avergonzada—. Pero no cambiéis de tema y decidme qué debería saber.

—Ah, es verdad. Acércate que te lo cuente.

Las dos se acercaron a mí, y le conté a Robin todo mi plan, sorprendiéndola un poco, mientras que Vivi solo asentía con aire de sabia.

—¿Entiendes?

—¡Sí! Aunque no resulte algo muy propio de ti, ¿seguro que no sospecharán?

—¡Ya verás como no! —Respondí sin darle mucha importancia al tema—-. Por cierto, Robin, tengo que pedirte un favor; bueno, sí se le puede llamar así…

—¿Y qué es?

—Pues, también tengo pensado hacérselo a Zoro, espero que no te moleste, y… procura que, por favor, no lo abra hasta la hora dicha, y fingir que no sabes nada. ¿Ok?

—Fufufufu, tú tranquila. Me encargaré de todo, no te preocupes por nada, una caja de bombones más no le hará daño.

—Fiuu… gracias, Robin.

En ese mismo momento, sonó el timbre y por la puerta entró un barullo de gente de seguido, muchos de ellos peleándose por entrar por la puerta.

Que pandilla de burros, como si les costara trabajo entrar en fila. En fin, que más da, el único que me interesa en este momento es Sanji.

Él se sienta detrás de mí, por lo que, mientras que el profesor estaba a lo suyo y los alumnos entraban yo me giré para quedar cara a cara con él. Le dediqué una alegre y tierna sonrisa como saludo y el me respondió con un "Hola" un poco particular.

—¡Hola, mi Nami-swaan! ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Has soñado esta noche conmigo, al igual que yo contigo?

—Eh… sí, sí, Sanji-kun. Aunque bueno, yo quería… esto… —dije tartamudeando, muy nerviosa. Hasta que me harté y se lo dije todo de golpe—. Como hoy es San Valentín y me gustas tanto pues… te hice esto.

Saqué de mi mochila una pequeña cajita envuelta en un papel de regalo con corazones y un lazo rojo, y se lo entregué.

—Este es mi regalo de San Valentín, espero que te guste, lo hice con todo mi amor. Pero, por favor, no lo abras hasta las tres menos veinte ¿vale? —le pedí coqueta, simulando un sonrojo.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! ¡Todo lo que tú quieras amada mía!

—Gracias, Sanji-kun —dicho esto, me levanté un poco de mi asiento y le di un suave beso en la mejilla que lo volvió loco, seguido, me senté en mi sitio y dirigí una mirada maligna a la que sería mi próxima victima. Hoy será un gran día para mí.

_***~10:15 a.m, Horario del recreo~***_

¡Por fin! Llegó la hora del recreo, y el momento de terminar con la primera fase de mi plan. Después de entregárselo a los dos que quedan, solo habrá que esperar para ver sus caras cuando sea la hora indicada.

Mi primer objetivo será Zoro, Robin se vendrá conmigo mientras que Vivi se quedará espiándonos o, si algo sale mal, serme de ayuda.

—O-oe, Zoro…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres, mujer?

—Yo… toma —dije apenada entregándole fuerte y firmemente la cajita—. Por favor, no lo abras hasta las tres menos veinte… —le pedí—. ¡Esto… adiós!

Y con esto, salí huyendo hacia donde Vivi se encontraba escondida y nos pusimos a observar a Zoro y Robin. A veces me sorprendo hasta yo misma de lo buena actriz que soy.

—Vaya… Otra más… que pesadita.

—¡No digas eso de nuestra amiga!

—Vale, vale, perdón… y… ¿ahora qué hago con esto?

—¿Pues qué va a ser sino? Hacer lo que te ha dicho, pero, lo harás delante de mí, ¿de acuerdo? —le exigió Robin, a lo que él solo asintió—. Bien, ahora me voy con Vivi, nos vemos.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue andando tranquilamente hacia nosotras, dejando a un Zoro completamente perdido y sonrojado.

—Ah… mujeres… no hay quién las entienda.

Cuando Robin llegó, nos echamos a reír eufóricamente las tres, pero sin llamar la atención de nadie, por supuesto.

Bueno, y ya por último solo me queda uno, con éste prefiero no tener que hablar cara a cara, así que decidimos dejárselo en su taquilla.

—Bien, ya está colocado con la nota. ¡Vámonos!

De repente, como por arte de magia, apareció Absalom y abrió su taquilla, evidentemente, no tenía ninguna carta ni ningún regalo, salvo el mío. Se quedó en shock cuando la leyó, inmediatamente de haber reaccionado, se puso a imaginarse quién sabe qué cosas y a reír con una mirada totalmente pervertida; e ahí la razón de por qué no quería entregárselo cara a cara, prefiero que él se imagine lo que quiera a que se ponga a acosarme en mitad del instituto.

_***~14:38 p.m, ocho minutos después de haber terminado las clases~***_

¡Plan acabado! Dentro de dos minutos todos conoceréis mi broma especial de San Valentín. Que malvada me siento hoy…

Bueno, empezaré a espiar a Zoro y Robin, me interesa saber qué tal le ha ido a Robin con Zoro, según me dijo ella… creo que estarían en la puerta principal del instituto, eso será fácil.

Lo tengo todo planeado, un pequeño vistazo a Zoro y Robin antes de la hora acordada, luego me dirigiré donde Absalom y Sanji, que según me he enterado se han reunido juntos para abrirlo porque se han peleado al enterarse de que les he hecho un regalo a los dos, Robin estará grabando todo y cuanto pasa en ese mismo momento, y Vivi estará con el resto que según me he informado, quedaron en la puerta de atrás del instituto donde nadie pudiera verles, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que Robin.

Dos minutos han pasado, la hora ha llegado, y he aquí mi regalo:

Sanji y Absalom abrieron su cajita con sumo cuidado de no romper nada, ambos con una mirada decidida y competitiva.

—¿Fotos?

—¡Seguro que son dos fotos en las que sale mi hermosa Nami-swan!

—¿Eh? ¡¿Pero qué coño es esto? ¡Si espanta cucarachas, amigo!

—¡¿Cómo? ¡Saquemos las fotos!

—De acuerdo…

Fue nada más sacar las fotos, cuando llegó la mejor parte. De quién sabe qué lugar de la caja, salió un gran chorro de agua, si se le podía llamar así, que empapó a los dos.

Ambos estaban en shock, empapados por quién sabe qué líquido sería ese, obviamente, agua no era, pues me aseguré yo bien de que no fuera eso.

—No es por nada, pero me parece que Nami, nos ha tomado el pelo…. —comentó Absalom.

Fue al momento de decir Nami y, un montón de bichos e insectos salieron como alma que lleva el diablo. Era tan repugnante y asquerosa la escena a la vez…, pero no podía quitar el ojo a aquella situación. Sabía perfectamente que a los dos les daban asco los bichos e insectos, por lo que fue todavía más tronchante.

Cada uno de los chicos tenía su regalo especial, todos tenían aquellas dos fotos que espantarían hasta al mismísimo Dios, y el chorro de "agua" era el mismo, solo que, al detectar la palabra "Nami" se activa un sensor que hace que salga una cosa especial que odian cada uno de ellos.

Bueno, bueno, que panzada a reír me he pegado al ver sus caras de sorpresa y de idiotas, que bueno, ahora toca leer la carta:

Zoro: ¡_Hola, chicos!_

Luffy:_ ¿Os ha gustado mi broma?_

Usopp:_ ¿De verdad os creíais que os regalaría algo por San Valentín? _

Chopper:_ Si os lo creíais o no, lo habéis tenido, solo que a mi manera._

Franky:_ Lo siento, todo era una farsa,_

Brook:_ Aunque me acabo de dar cuenta de que soy una gran actriz. _

Sanji:_ ¡Gracias a Vivi y Robin por la ayuda!_

Absalom:_ Os quiere, Nami (L)_

_***~Con Zoro y Robin~***_

—….. ¡¿Has formado parte del plan de esa bruja? ¡¿Y no me has dicho nada? ¡¿La has ayudado a hacer algo contra mí?

—Fufufu, lo siento, Zorito. Es solo que… quería divertirme por una vez, pero… ¿me perdonas? —le preguntó coqueta acercando sus rostros cada vez más y más, al igual que el sonrojo de Zoro iba aumentando. Haciéndole responder inmediatamente.

—Está bien, pero porque eres tú. Y prométeme que nunca más harás eso.

—Fufufu… Ok, te lo prometo.

—Me encanta esa risa que tienes… —la halagó con un tono sensual.

—Me encanta todo tu cuerpo…

—¿Solo mi cuerpo? —respondió juguetón acercando su rostro al de ella.

—Fufufu, por supuesto que no, eres mío.

—Eso me gusta más…

Y con esto último se besaron tiernamente. Que cambio de reacción de estar nervioso a totalmente sensual, por dios. Estos dos, si siguen así de juntos como han estado todo el día, de seguro que acabarán en la cama, y puedo asegurar que para nada arrepentidos…

Ah… el amor hace milagros algunas veces…

_***~Con Usopp, Luffy, Chopper, Franky y Brook~***_

Nadie decía nada, todo era silencio, un silencio que fue interrumpido por una risa.

—Shishishi, que jugada más sucia, nos la han pegado de verdad.

—La verdad, no sé si deberíamos estar contentos porque nos la haya dado de una manera tan tonta… —comentó Usopp.

—¡Supeeer! ¡Qué pasada, cada vez me gusta más esta chica!

—Yohohoho~ Entonces supongo que eso significa que no me enseñará sus bragas, es una pena, pero qué se le va a hacer… Otro día será.

—Jooo… al final todo era una broma… y yo que pensaba que por fin le gustaba a alguien…

—Oooh… no te pongas a llorar, Chopper. Tú tienes que tener en cuenta que eso significa que se ha fijado en nosotros, aunque haya sido para gastarnos una broma.

—Bueno… supongo que visto así…

—Shishishi, que divertido ha sido esto. Aunque… ahora que lo pienso… si todo era una broma… ¡¿dónde está mi comida? Y… y… ¡¿y los bombones, el chocolate casero y todo eso?

—Luffy… me temo que te has quedado sin dulces…

—¡¿Quéeeee? Madre mía, que desgracia…

_**~*Con Absalom y Sanji~* **_

Aquí, por el contrario, todo era peleas…

—Bueno… supongo que he ganado, lo siento, amigo, a la próxima será… —respondió Sanji con aires de superioridad encendiendo un cigarrillo dispuesto a marcharse.

—¡Eh, alto ahí! ¿Quién ha dicho que hayas ganado tú, si se puede saber?

—¿Pues quién va a ser sino? ¡Yo! Además salta a la vista que te he ganado —se defendió—. Fíjate bien, yo estoy mucho más mojado que tú, y los bichos me dan a mí mucho más asco que a ti.

—¡Mentira! —contestó Absalom inmediatamente—. Lo siento, pero me parece que necesitas gafas. Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo voy muchísimo más empapado que tú, y a mí me dan el doble de miedo los bichos. ¡Por lo que Nami se ha debido de fijar más en mí que en ti!

—¡¿Pero qué dices? Está más que claro que a ti te ha puesto lo primero que ha pillado. ¡Por favor! ¡Pero si ya estás prácticamente seco!

—¡Negativo! Tú estás más seco todavía que yo. Es evidente que Nami está coladita por mis huesos… aunque eso ya lo sabía todo el mundo; menos tú, al parecer. Que pena me das.

—¿Eh? ¡Repite eso maricón de mierda…!

—¡Todas las veces que tú quieras!

Bueno, la pelea ya me está cansando, por lo que será mejor que me vaya a casa a comer, que tengo mucha hambre. Ya se perdió la diversión que tenía la escena, ahora, conociéndolos empezaran a matarse mutuamente, como siempre.

¡Qué gran mañana! Espero que llegue pronto el siguiente San Valentín, éste me salió mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba, y el siguiente saldrá muchísimo mejor, jejeje. Que cositas se me están ocurriendo…

A todos los demás, os deseo un ¡Feliz San Valentín!

Por cierto… por si a alguno se le ha quedado la duda de saber qué era ese líquido que eché a Zoro, Absalom, Sanji y los otros, no os lo voy a contar. Es mejor no saberlo… Aunque, tampoco vayáis a pensar nada raro, ¡no soy tan asquerosa ni nada de eso!

¡Happy Valentine's Day!

_**+The end+**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fotos:<strong>_

.

.

./za/ya/zayaix_m_z_f/channels/impel_


	4. Encerrados

¡Buenos días, lectores! Antes de nada me disculpo por dejar prácticamente abandonado este proyecto. Un descuido bastante grande por mi parte. Está permitido tirar tomates. Si así lo desean. Pienso que me lo merezco.

Este proyecto va dedicado a **Itzel Milkan**, llevamos un tiempo sin hablarnos y, en cierto modo es una disculpa. No me ha quedado como yo me imaginaba, sinceramente.

Llevaba pensando en este capítulo dos semanas, y por fin me decidí a escribirlo en el Word. Simplemente espero que disfruten, en especial **Itzel Milkan**, una de mis modelos a seguir! ^^

Antes de nada, unos pequeños avisos:

-Transcurre antes de llegar a la isla Sabaody.

-Se basa en la pareja LuNa, aunque no haya romance.

Ahora sí, que disfruten:

**Encerrados**

—¡Abrid la puerta, so-memos! —suplicaba una joven golpeando fuertemente la puerta de madera de la pequeña sala desesperadamente— ¡Y tú! ¡Deja de comerte toda la comida! ¡Nos vas a dejar sin provisiones!

—¡Pero es que tengo hambre! Y tengo que aprovechar que no está Sanji para regañarme.

—¿Y qué diferencia hay si yo también estoy? —Preguntó la otra con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza—. Además, en cuanto nos saquen de aquí y vea la despensa medio vacía te echará al mar.

—Pero me habré comido toda la comida y podré morir en paz —dijo él tumbándose boca-arriba observando el techo de la pequeña sala.

—¡¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡Si estamos aquí es por tu culpa! —le acusó ella con el dedo.

—¡Pero fue una risa!

**~5 horas antes, 5:05a.m~ **

La cocina estaba a oscuras tan solo iluminada por una pequeña vela situada en el centro de la gran mesa principal.

Seis caras eran iluminadas por aquella pequeña luz. Tras unos minutos de silencio, un hombre de nariz larga habló:

—Bienvenidos seáis a mi guarida, chicos y Robin. Gracias por haber venido tan pronto —dijo el narizotas siniestramente.

—Deja de hacer tonterías, Usopp, y dinos por qué nos has hecho madrugar tanto —le cortó Zoro malhumorado.

—Vale, vale. Está bien. La razón por la que os he llamado es porque necesito vuestra ayuda para gastar una broma a Luffy.

—¿A Luffy? —preguntaron todos menos Usopp sorprendidos.

—Sí. Pensadlo bien. Él siempre está gastándonos bromas. ¡Creo que ya es hora de devolvérsela!

—¿Y por qué no están ni Sanji ni Nami? —preguntó el renito inocentemente.

—Buena pregunta, Chopper —le felicitó el francotirador—. La razón es porque si se enteraran no nos permitirían hacer nada y acabaríamos en quién sabe dónde. Créeme. Mejor que no sepan nada —dijo asintiendo el mismo con la cabeza con tono superior—. Ahora acercaos.

**~2 horas después, 7:05a.m~**

El sol iluminaba fuertemente la cubierta del Sunny Go. Una oportunidad no desaprovechada para las mujeres de la tripulación, quienes se encontraban charlando animadamente a la vez que tomaban el sol.

Los temas salían sin ton ni son; sin darse cuenta siquiera. Por lo que, de una cosa a otra, surgió un tema bastante poco particular:

—Uff… Qué calor que hace… —comentó Nami abanicándose con la mano.

—La verdad es que sí. Llevábamos días sin este sol tan abrasador —dijo la morena sonriente—. Creo que voy a ir a la cocina a por algo fresco.

—No. Deja que vaya yo —la interrumpió Nami levantándose—. Le pediré a Sanji-kun que nos de algo fresco y ya está. ¡Espérame aquí! —dijo ella dirigiéndose a la cocina.

**~En la cocina~ **

La puerta de la cocina se abrió bruscamente dejando paso a un joven de cabello negro con un sombrero de paja.

Éste lo único que hizo fue sentarse en la mesa apoyando su cabeza sobre ambos brazos encima de la mesa y suspirar agotadamente.

—Sanji… ¿Podrías darme algo refrescante? Hace mucho calor ahí fuera…

—No. Te esperas a la hora del almuerzo —le respondió secamente el cocinero sin siquiera mirarle.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Porque no.

—Joooo…

Los minutos pasaron en silencio para los dos, hasta que la puerta de la cocina volvió a abrirse; esta vez dejando paso a una delgada figura femenina en bikini.

Ambos hombres se giraron rápidamente para ver quién había abierto la puerta. Sus reacciones fueron diferentes: el capitán volvió la vista hacia la mesa, al contrario que el cocinero, quien se dirigió alegremente hacia la pelirroja.

—¡Hola, Nami-swan! ¿Deseas algo?

—¡Sanji-kun! ¡Te estaba buscando! ¿Podrías prepararnos algo refrescante a Robin y a mí? Hace demasiado calor y no podemos aguantar a la hora del almuerzo…

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Os haré un rico helado especialmente para vosotras dos! —exclamó Sanji dirigiéndose al congelador— Solo espera un poco. Siéntate si quieres.

—Gracias, Sanji-kun —contestó Nami sentándose en frente de Luffy.

—Jo..., Nami, ¿cómo lo hacéis tú y Robin para que Sanji os prepare comida siempre que queráis? —preguntó Luffy deprimido dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

—Si no engulleras tanto a lo mejor no te pasaría eso… —comentó ella suspirando— Pero teniendo en cuenta el calor que hace, le pediré a Sanji-kun que te de aunque sea un granizado.

—¡¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias, Nami! ¡Eres la mejor! —dijo éste alegre abrazándola.

Tras soltar del abrazo a su amiga, Nami se dirigió a Sanji intentando convencerle de que hiciera, como mínimo, un granizado para Luffy. A regañadientes, el cocinero aceptó y dejó a mitad lo que preparaba para las mujeres para realizar un pequeño granizado para su capitán.

Una vez terminado, el cocinero dejó en la mesa un granizado de limón preparado para Luffy. Pero, desgraciadamente, al coger el granizado, éste se le resbaló de la mano, y lo que había en su interior acabó en la cabeza de la navegante; quien segundos después, se levantó furiosa y empezó a perseguir a su capitán por toda la cocina sin siquiera molestarse en secarse.

Sanji iba detrás de Nami intentando golpear a Luffy por tal error. Pero, al tener la idea el menor, de esconderse en la despensa, no contó con que a Nami le diera tiempo a entrar mientras cerraba la puerta con candado.

De algún modo u otro, al cerrar Luffy la puerta un cubo lleno de sake cayó de lleno encima de Nami. Ésta, furiosa a más no poder, maldijo su suerte acercándose lentamente a Luffy, que retrocedía temerosamente hasta toparse contra la pared.

Cuando Nami lo tenía acorralado contra la pared, cerró los ojos esperando un fuerte golpe por parte de la joven; un golpe que nunca llegó.

Temerosamente fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos para encontrarse con Nami limpiándose el cuerpo del líquido y granizado y refunfuñando insultos y maldiciones por lo bajo.

Un fuerte estornudo lo hizo reaccionar. Tras unos segundos en silencio meditando, decidió quitarse su chaleco rojo y dárselo a Nami. Ésta solo lo miraba con desconfianza y extrañeza sin saber del todo qué hacer.

—Cógelo. Al fin te cuentas todo esto es culpa mía.

La pelirroja se sorprendió al oírle decir eso. Su capitán poco a poco iba madurando. Sonrió para sus adentros, cogió el chaleco y se lo colocó por encima.

—Gracias, Luffy —le agradeció ella con una amable sonrisa.

—Shi shi shi shi, de nada, Nami.

**~En la actualidad, 10:05a.m~**

—¡Abrid la puerta, so-memos! —suplicaba una joven golpeando fuertemente la puerta de madera de la pequeña sala desesperadamente— ¡Y tú! ¡Deja de comerte toda la comida! ¡Nos vas a dejar sin provisiones!

—¡Pero es que tengo hambre! Y tengo que aprovechar que no está Sanji para regañarme.

—¿Y qué diferencia hay si yo también estoy? —Preguntó la otra con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza—. Además, en cuanto nos saquen de aquí y vea la despensa medio vacía te echará al mar.

—Pero me habré comido toda la comida y podré morir en paz —dijo él tumbándose boca-arriba observando el techo de la pequeña sala.

—¡¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡Si estamos aquí es por tu culpa! —le acusó ella con el dedo.

—¡Pero fue una risa!

—No sé dónde tienes la cabeza… —suspiró derrotada.

Los minutos pasaban eternos para ambos muchachos, y el silencio que los acompañaba no ayudaba mucho.

Desesperada al ver que nadie le hacía caso, decidió parar de pedir ayuda, tranquilizarse, y descansar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos encerrados? —preguntó Luffy masticando.

—No lo sé. Tres horas o así… Qué asco… ¡En cuanto salgamos de aquí los voy a matar a todos!

—¿Y por qué no destrozo la puerta? —sugirió él levantándose.

—¡¿Podías destrozar la puerta desde el principio? —Preguntó ella sorprendida— ¡¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

—Es que entonces no podría comerme toda la comida…

Nami, furiosa, se acercó a él lentamente y cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de su cara, la agarró y la estampó fuertemente contra la pared, haciendo un gran agujero que comunicaba con la cocina.

—¡Pedazo de idiota! —lo insultó Nami saliendo por el agujero, seguida de Luffy.

Aunque la escena que se encontraron no fue muy agradable. Sanji estaba atado de cuerpo entero a la parte inferior de la mesa; rodeado por el resto de la tripulación. Algunos simulaban hacer sus quehaceres diarios en la cocina; otros intentaban cubrir a Sanji para que no lo encontraran, que fue el caso de Chopper, Usopp y Brook.

—¡Sanji-kun! ¿Qué te están haciendo? ¡Soltadle! ¿A qué esperáis? Y que no escape ninguno de vosotros de la cocina; incluido tú, Luffy —especificó notando como poco a poco se iba alejando su capitán de ella.

***~*~*~*~*Bromas*~*~*~*~***

—¡Pero, Nami, fue solamente una broma! ¡Créenos, de verdad! Y estaba dedicada a Luffy no a ti, ni a Sanji —explicaba Usopp temeroso intentando hacer entrar en razón a Nami y Sanji.

—¿Y por qué demonios no nos lo has contado a nosotros, narizón? —preguntó Sanji.

—P-p-pues… porque sabía que no nos dejaríais por la comida…

—¿Me estás diciendo que es mejor gastarle una broma a tu capitán y dejarnos sin reservas de comida, antes que estar todos navegando tranquilamente con nuestras reservas intactas? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez Nami, crujiéndose los dedos de ambas manos.

—No había pensado en eso; l-l-lo siento mucho —tartamudeó el tirador arrodillándose.

—En fin… si no habías pensado en eso, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Lo hecho, hecho está. Pero aun así estamos casi sin reservas.

—Por cierto, Nami-san, ¿por qué tienes el chaleco de Luffy tapando tu cuerpo?

La pregunta de la arqueóloga hizo que Nami y Luffy se sonrojaran levemente.

—Es verdad. ¿Qué le has hecho a mi Nami-swan, imbécil?

—Nada, Sanji-kun. Estaba empapada gracias a Usopp, y como iba en bikini y estaba temblando, para que no me resfriara Luffy me dejó su chaleco; nada más.

—Más te vale que sea verdad —contestó Sanji por lo bajo a Luffy con una mirada asesina—. Aun siendo así, no podemos olvidar que te has acabado casi todas las provisiones; ¿qué puedes decir al respecto?

—¡Que estaba deliciosa! Shi shi shi shi —rió el moreno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja despreocupada.

—Pedazo de burro. Vete preparándote —dijo el rubio corriendo detrás de Luffy.

—Y en cuanto a vosotros, ¿por qué no habéis hecho algo para parar a Usopp con su idea? —preguntó Nami con una falsa sonrisa ignorando a Luffy y Sanji.

—Bruja, nosotros no somos unos amargados responsables como tú. Déjanos vivir —dijo Zoro despreocupado con tono arrogante desperezándose.

—¿Me estás diciendo que soy una amargada, Zoro?

—Tú misma lo has dicho.

—Le acompaño en el sentimiento —comentó Chopper haciéndose a un lado.

—Lo mismo digo —respondieron los demás saliendo de la cocina dejando solamente a Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Luffy y Robin, quien seguía sentada en la silla en una pequeña esquina de la sala observando con una sonrisa a los cuatro jóvenes.

—En fin… cada loco con su tema. Me alegro de haberme unido a ellos, fu fu fu fu.

**+The end+**

Gracias por leer!

**NOTA:** A los que sigue mi historia de **¿Vampiros?** No tardaré mucho en subir el próximo capítulo!

Nos leemos~


	5. Gran Capitán Usopp

****Bueno, tras más de un mes sin escribir, de descanso, traigo un nuevo One-Shoot, éste lo tengo desde hace un par de días, esperando a subirlo XD

En realidad es de una actividad en otro foro, recién escrito de un par de días, aquí lo traigo:

**Gran Capitán Usopp**

—¿Mentira? Esa palabra no está en el vocabulario del Gran Capitán Usopp. Los verdaderos y fuertes guerreros nunca mienten. Es así como se convierten en héroes de la justicia. Como yo. Si algún guerrero fuera capaz de mentir se le tiraría al agua del mar, donde se hundiría con su honor dañado.

—¡Hala! ¿En serio? —Preguntó Chopper emocionado.

—Pues claro. ¿Te he mentido yo alguna vez?

—Cada vez que le cuentas una de tus aventuras —comentó Nami desde el otro lado de la cubierta, que había oído toda la conversación desde el principio.

—¿Es eso cierto?

—¡Pues claro que no! ¡Exijo otro ejemplo más!

—Yo te lo daré: "¡Alto ahí! Soy el capitán de ocho mil bucaneros, si aprecias tu vida, no te acerques a mi." —dijo Zoro imitando la voz de Usopp dejando una de sus pesas en el suelo.

—Eso es verdad… —reconoció el renito triste.

—P-pues claro que no. Chopper, no les hagas caso… E-eso es mentira…

—¿Qué pruebas tienes? —cuestionó Sanji pasando por su lado con una bandeja en la mano.

El silencio inundó la cubierta. ¿Qué pruebas tenía para demostrar que nunca había mentido? Esa afirmación era totalmente falsa.

La voz de la arqueóloga lo alejó de sus pensamientos.

—Naricitas.

—¿Eh? ¿Ocurre algo, Robin?

—Te han pillado.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez. Le han pillado. Por primera vez se rendiría antes sus compañeros y diría la verdad.

—Vale. Está bien, he mentido. Lo siento mucho. Ya podéis reíros de mí y todo lo que queráis.

—No nos vamos a reír de ti —dijo Nami levantándose de la tumbona y acercándose a él; al igual que los otros dos muchachos.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro. Tú dijiste: _Si algún guerrero fuera capaz de mentir se le tiraría al agua del mar, donde se hundiría con su honor dañado._

Rápidamente se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca siquiera. ¿Por qué nunca se callaría? Ya se imaginaba ahogado en el mar siendo devorado por un rey marino o algo peor. ¿Ése era el fin del Capitán Usopp?

Ambos hombres lo agarraron y levantaron del suelo. Uno lo sujetaba por los hombros, mientras que el otro por los pies.

—E-esperad, chicos. ¿No os estáis precipitando? Venga, que no es para tanto.

—Si no quieres ver como te tiramos al mar cierra los ojos y espera a ser comido.

Aceptó el consejo de la navegante y cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando no gritar como loco.

—Tres, dos, uno… ¡Al agua!

En aquel instante los dos chicos soltaron a Usopp, que calló fuertemente en el agua. Asustado, decidió pedir ayuda desesperadamente y nadar intentando no ahogarse.

—¡S-socorro! Mamá, soy muy joven para morir. No quiero morir ya. Lo siento, no volveré a mentir nunca-

Se había golpeado el pie con algo al fondo. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Decidió abrir los ojos lentamente, temeroso.

Miró a un lado. Y luego al otro. Miró al techo. Y después al suelo. Sorprendido, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, donde sus compañeros se encontraban riéndose en silencio.

—C-chicos, Nami. ¿No me habéis tirado al mar? ¿Por qué?

—Te lo explicaré en una sola palabra: Men-ti-ra —respondió Nami abandonando la sala, al igual que los otros dos.

¿Todo eso era una mentira? ¿Le habían gastado una broma? ¿Una broma al Gran Capitán Usopp, el mentiroso?

A partir de allí, Usopp no volvió a ser el mismo. ¿Dejó de mentir? No. ¿Sus mentiras aumentaron? Tampoco. ¿El narrador está mintiendo a los lectores con la lectura? Sí.

**+The end+**

Es bastante corto xDU Pero gracias por leer.


End file.
